1. Technical Background
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a medical device delivery system with an improved two-way handle having a compound mechanism.
2. Discussion
The present invention involves medical devices, and also the delivery systems used to convey them to a desired location for treatment, and then deploy them in position. Many such medical devices are resiliently compressed to a smaller initial size for containment, protection, storage and eventual delivery from inside a catheter system. Upon deployment, the medical devices may resiliently expand to a larger deployed size.
A successful example of a delivery catheter system, in this case for a self-expanding stent, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,778 entitled “Delivery Apparatus For A Self-Expanding Stent,” to Wilson et al. issued Feb. 1, 2000. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated by reference in the present application, and generally discloses a flexible catheter system shown in a representative diagrammatic form in FIG. 10, including coaxially arranged inner and outer catheter members, each having a hub affixed to its proximal end. The outer sheath is described in the '778 patent as an elongated tubular member having distal and proximal ends, which is made from an outer polymeric layer, an inner polymeric layer, and a braided reinforcing layer between them. The inner shaft is described in the '778 patent as being located coaxially within the outer sheath and has a flexible tapering distal end, which generally extends distally beyond the distal end of the outer sheath. The inner shaft member also is shown as including a stop which is positioned proximal from the distal end of the outer sheath. A self-expanding stent is located within the outer sheath, and is located between the stop on the inner shaft member and the outer sheath distal end. To deploy the stent the outer sheath is withdrawn by a physician in a proximal direction, while the inner shaft member is held in position.
Additional examples of different types of known self-expanding stent delivery systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 issued to Gianturco on Apr. 8, 1986; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,152 issued to Wallsten et al. Mar. 22, 1988.
In operation, these known medical device delivery systems are generally advanced within a body of a patient along a desired vascular path or other body passageway, until the medical device within the catheter system is located at a desired site for treatment. While watching the relative positions of the medical device and the catheter system components with respect to a stenosis on a video x-ray fluoroscopy screen, the physician holds the proximal hub attached to the inner shaft member in a fixed position with one hand, while simultaneously gently withdrawing the proximal hub attached to the outer tubular sheath with the other hand.
For several reasons, this deployment operation may require some measure of delicate skill. For example, among these reasons is the dynamic blood flow at the desired site for treatment, which may be further disrupted by the presence of a lesion or stenosis to be treated. Another factor is the gradual resilient expansion of a medical device as the outer sheath is retracted. This gradual expansion presents an opportunity for a possible reverse “watermelon-seed” phenomenon to occur. This reverse watermelon-seed effect may cause the resilient medical device to tend to push the outer sheath back in a proximal direction with a force that tends to follow a curve similar shown in FIG. 15.
As a result, the physician may need to accurately hold the two proximal hubs in a specific relative position, holding them against this expansion force, while attempting to very accurately position the medical device up until contact with the anatomy. One of the possibilities that may affect the positioning of the deployed medical device is that the inner shaft should preferably be held stationary in the desired position. If the physician's hand that holds the inner shaft hub does inadvertently move during deployment, it is possible that the medical device may be deployed in a non-optimum position.
Another possible factor is that the inner and outer catheter shaft members, like any other elongated object, do not have infinite column strength, which may present an opportunity for the position and movement of each proximal hub to differ from the position and movement of the respective distal ends of the inner and outer shaft members. Yet another factor is that the position of the medical device may be adjusted up until the point at which a portion of the expanding portion of the medical device touches the sidewalls of the body passage, so that the position of the medical device should preferably be carefully adjusted until immediately before a portion of the medical device touches the anatomy.
Some known catheter systems require two-handed operation, such as those with a pair of independent hubs, one hub on the inner and outer shaft member, respectively. Other known catheter systems include a pistol and trigger grip, with a single mode of deployment, involving a single trigger pull to deploy the associated medical device.
Accordingly, although physicians may be capable of operating such known systems with great skill, it is desirable to provide an improved catheter delivery system capable of facilitating easier and more accurate deployment and positioning of resiliently expansive medical device.
In addition, it is desirable to provide an advanced catheter deployment mechanism having two modes of operation. In the first mode of operation, the delivery mechanism preferably provides a precisely adjustable link between the inner and outer catheter shaft members, such that the relative position of the outer sheath with respect to the inner catheter shaft member can be precisely and selectively adjusted. Yet at any selected position, the delivery mechanism should preferably maintain this selected relative position of the inner and outer catheter shaft members, while resisting any force that may be present tending to move the inner or the outer catheter shaft members with respect to the other. In a second mode of operation, the delivery mechanism should preferably enable the physician to rapidly withdraw the outer tubular sheath with respect to the inner catheter shaft member preferably in a proximal direction with a single easy motion.
The present invention provides such a desirable medical device delivery mechanism, with an integrated handle replacing the functions of the separate proximal hubs of the prior inner and outer catheter shaft members, and also providing desired dual modes of operation.
These and other various objects, and advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, when considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.